


Musical (War) Chairs

by Spiria



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With not enough chairs for the meeting, Ninomiya and Kako butt heads in a classic show of stubborn competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical (War) Chairs

With three chairs and four members - five including their hapless operator - finding a seat during rank match meetings is ever a war between Ninomiya and Kako. This time around, Ninomiya is the first to park himself in a chair, which leaves Kako to stare him down with her hand resting on the back of the prized furniture. Occupying the other chairs with little fuss, Azuma and Miwa watch the unusual scene (until now, Kako had always been first) unfold.

Ninomiya attacks first by saying, “Move. I was here first.”

“Care to elaborate? I’m certain that I touched the chair first,” replies Kako, flashing her trademark smile.

“Touching has nothing to do with sitting. Accept that you’ve lost this round.”

“Touching the armrest means _I_ was the first one here. I haven't lost a single round to you.”

In an amicable tone of voice, Azuma says, “Calm down, you two. Ninomiya, you can take my seat. I’ll stand.”

In the past, Ninomiya had given up on wrestling Kako out of the chair and proceeded with the meeting standing on his feet, too proud to look for a box or other similar makeshift items on which to sit; however, now that he's finally beaten Kako to the punch, he refuses to give her the satisfaction. His expression cross, he replies, “With all due respect, Azuma-san, I decline.”

“As you should. Why would you take Azuma-san’s seat?” says Kako, unimpressed.

Scowling, Ninomiya plants his feet firmly on the ground under the table. “This is my seat.”

Kako’s smile fades, only for a smirk to take its place as she turns to face Miwa. “Then I guess I have no choice. I’ll just have to sit on Miwa-kun’s lap - “

“Please find another seat,” says Miwa.

“Oh, well, then it’s Ninomiya-kun’s.” Kako turns back with a look of mild distaste. “Pull back. I’ll need room if I'm going to sit on you.”

“You are not sitting on me,” says Ninomiya, each word clipped and dripping with confrontation.

“You’re absolutely right. Who’d be crazy enough to do that?” Kako expels an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. I’ll stand for the meeting.”

Having absconded from the meeting table earlier, Azuma returns in the nick of time to say, “That won’t do. But guess what I found? A stool. See? All we needed to do was look a little harder around the room. In any case, I’ll sit on this, which leaves the last chair for Kako.”

“That’s no good, Azuma-san. You’re our captain. The one who gets the stool should be the novice.” Kako looks at Ninomiya, who demands as to why, and replies, “Because you're the novice.”

“We joined Border at the same time,” says Ninomiya.

“But who joined the squad last, because he thought he was so invincible he didn't need one? It must have been you. As the official scrub of Azuma Squad, you should have the stool. I insist,” says Kako with a sparkle in her eyes.

“You’re the one who didn’t sit down on time. Use the stool and leave the rest of the squad be.”

Exhaling, Miwa stands from his seat. “Azuma-san, I’ll take the stool.”

Azuma chuckles, weakly. “Now, now . . . ”

“Miwa-kun, I can’t accept you giving up your chair. That responsibility belongs to someone else in this room,” says Kako.

Ninomiya leans back in his seat. “You need to let this go and use the stool.”

“I don’t want to. My back will hurt.”

“Unless you want Azuma-san to sit there, you have no choice.”

“We’re never going to have the meeting at this rate,” says Miwa, glowering at his seniors.

For a brief moment that feels like an awkward eternity, silence falls with nobody - with the exception of Azuma - willing to give up their place. After another drawn out pause, Azuma says with a wry smile, “Why don’t we all stand? And we’ll work on getting another chair like the ones we already have after this rank match. That way, Kako and Ninomiya won’t have to fight for a seat anymore.”

“Oh? That’s an excellent plan and highly generous of you, Azuma-san. Now Ninomiya-kun can have a seat to call ‘home.’” Beaming, Kako cranes her neck to regard Ninomiya. “I told you that I didn't lose this round.”

“You’re a sore loser,” replies Ninomiya, lifting himself out of his seat in tandem with Miwa to stand.

“That opinion is now irrelevant. Like adults, we're all going to stand for this meeting. We’ve got a rank match to win, you know - and I'm sure I'll score more points than you,” says Kako.

“Try it.”

With more patience than anyone can possibly have left, Azuma starts, “Now, now . . . “

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of friends and I were looking at the new Azuma Squad's operation room, which we noticed has three chairs around the meeting table. The joke I cracked was that Ninomiya and Kako would have played musical chairs to grab the nearest chair if their squad had had a similar setup. Azuma Squad's chairs are drawn huge in terms of scale, though, probably enough for two people to squeeze in together.
> 
> Where is this going . . . I shamelessly ship Ninomiya and Kako, though this fic doesn't feature them as a couple. It's less about them being attracted to one another and more about how they act their actual age when they talk, which we got to see during the Galopoula invasion arc. I think their chemistry is cute and funny.
> 
> And I, for one, would be crazy enough to sit on Ninomiya's lap.


End file.
